Redemption
by Dragonseizer
Summary: Rogue has fallen out of the sky and is now in the jugle, Hello Cajun. 1ST BRANCH OF CHANGES TRILOGY


Authors Note = I have never been outside of London so I am not even going to attempt one of there accents, If I get it wrong I might offend someone. Also make sure you read the first branch of story Changes.

Disclaimer = don't own anything except for original characters.

**Redemption Part 1**

**By dragonseizer**

"God this place is like a jungle, don't like it here one bit as soon as we get back home I swear I will be so pleased" The tall man said to his companion. He had bright brown eyes and shaggy blond hair and very muscular holding a bow staff looking around at his surroundings.

"A. This is an jungle of sorts and B. I completely agree, we have been here for ages and no matter what we bring up it doesn't lead us to any answers." Told the other back, he had very light brown hair and a scar that ran down the side of his face probably from a fight of some sorts.

"I hate this place Dimetrius. give me New Orleans any day." Spoke the blond haired one again to his friend

"We are here on teith business you know that as well as I do. What ever we are here for it has to be of importance to the guild Darious," Replied the brown haired one trying to quench his companions thirst for questions 

"The only ones that seem to know anything are Tanti and Remmy, and they're not giving any information away are they." Darious spoke annoyed that he was left out of the loop, he always knew as a child that he would be a member of the guild being born into the family but he never saw himself as being anyone's lackey

"Demitrius Remmy is the heir. Of course he is going to have secrets and Tanti is his confidant. I am sure that if there is anything they need to tell us they would." He replied sticking up for his friend Remmy Lebow Heir to the Tieves. This was Remmy's first mission since being aloud to come back the guild and Darious was proud of him.

"Look there. …Darious it's a ship" The two men ran over the carcass of a ship that by all means looked as if it had just landed a few hours ago. Both men were alarmed when they came close to the ship. They both saw a person in there trapped limp and still. A female. As they got closer they both instantly knew who the female was, if what the rumours about Remmys x-men days were true then this was Rogue

"Remmy.Tanti wants to see you in the med room she says it is urgent."

Remmy Lebow now the heir of the tieve's again looked up from one of the various maps he was working on and looked at the boy who had given him the message

"Cant it wait, I am busy"

"No Remy she says it is urgent" There was a long pause in the conversation and it was clear to the boy that Remmy would not go unless there was a good reason to do so "Demitrious and Darious were scouting when they found a plane crash…there was a female in it…the rumours say she is Rogue"

The last part of that sentence shocked Remmy. Rogue what she doing here? Was she all right? Should he even care? after all she did leave him in Antarctica to die. Remmy gathered his maps together and started out on his journey to tanti's med lab

"Tanti, I herd." Remmys voice trailed of as he walked through the door and saw the sleeping from of his former love of his life in the bed opposite him

"Two of the boys found her, Apparently she was in a crash, they did not know what to do with there so they bring here to me, what do you want me to do with her?"

Remmy only herd the last part of that sentence, what did he want to do with her? His heart ached as he watched her breathing in little breaths so still and looked so cooled under the warm blankets. His heart wanted to run up to her pull her into his arms and be with her forever, but his head stopped him. how many had they been down this road?. Remmy thought about the last few months and how he had finally gotten his life back on track finally he was back with his family the tieves and getting on.

"What is her condition Tanti?" Remmy asked fixated on Rogues red lips

"She is recuperating now but if all goes well she will come too in a couple of hours or so" Tanti replied simply

"Then treat her and when she comes too send her home, tell her were her ship is and see if she can fix it. Tell her nothing about my presence or what the tieves are doing here." Remmy replied walking out of the door slamming the door behind him not just the door to the room but the door to his heart at the same time.

Rogue stirred in her bed. Her brain hammering in her scull as a headache was beginning to from.  All of a sudden she got to grips with her surroundings She leapt up from her bed startled by the med lab around her were was she?, how did she get there?

"I see you are awake my dear." Tanti gestured towards Rogue as she visibly relaxed knowing that Tanti was no threat

" Tanti …how did I get here? Were is here?" Rogue stumbled the questions out of her mouth. tanti moved towards her placed a gloved hand on her lips. 

"Shush Girl, you need to rest"

"God the babies" Rogue suddenly squealed uncovering herself and looking at her stomach as though she was checking they were still in there. Tanti turned around at this

"Excuse me child, you are pregnant but how, I thought it was not possible" Tanti walked towards her startled by the revelation. Rogue gritted her teeth _Smart move_ she thought to herself _real smart_

"It's complicated" Was all Rogue replied back as Tanti checked that everything was all right

"They seem fine, but you should really get to a hospital, were are your friends" Tanti asked confused

"Were am I?" Rogue interrupted

"In the Savage land" Tanti replied

"Why are you here, are the tieves here to?" 

"Yes they are child?" Was all tanti replied?

"What are the tieves doing here?" Rogue asked stunned

"I cannot tell you." Tanti answered remembering the stern words Remmy had given her several hours before

Rogue watched as Tanti turned her back on Rogue and popped her head around to face rogue again

"May I ask child who is the father?" Tanti asked as realisation hit her gesturing to her stomach.

"Where is my ship? I thank you for you help an all but I want to get back home" Rouge quickly answered changing the subject.

"Remmy" Tanti called over to the black and red eyed thief she loved as a son "May I speak to you in private"

Remmy looked up from his work, to say no would be disrespectful even though he wanted to. Remmy had an inkling that he didn't want to have this next conversation

"Rogue is at her ship, She hopes she will be gone in a few hours, even if the ship does not work she is trying to get in contact with the other x-men." Tanti informed him

"That's great Tanti anything else, I have work to do" Gambit replied not looking up from the papers on his desk

"I think it would be in your best interests to talk to her" Tanti assured him

"I think I will pass Tanti, we have spoken before and nothing got resolved, why bother?"

"Because now there is more to talk about then just the two of you" Tanti told him as she began to walk of into the distance.

"Well that was cryptic," A male voice said next to Remmy

"Get back to work Darious." Remmy gestured to him

"Yes Sir." Darious sarcastically replied not that it made any difference. Remmy couldn't take his eyes away from were Tanti had just vanished in the jungle.

**Bang!** A very frustrated Rogue kicked a part of the ship that was a complete right off. Even the communication system was down. As she thought about previous missions in the Savage land she remembered how all of the communication failed on entry Typical she thought to herself. She had to land here of all places and with the Tieves. No doubt some of them hated her for what she had done to Remmy those few months back. that's if they even knew after all Remmy was probably dead by now. Rogue had to stop herself from thinking anymore as the tears threatened to flow yet again she knew that if she let them they wouldn't stop

"Chere?" A small voice at the back of her sounded. _No it couldn't be_ Rogue thought to her as she turned around to find the source of the familiar sound

"R..R..Remmy!" Rogue screamed at the site of him making Even Remmy visibly jump.

"You are dead!" Rogue screamed again as she took a step closer to Remmy

"Seems not chere, herd you had some trouble with your ship" Remmy stated gesturing to the wreck on the floor when what he really wanted to be doing was gesturing rogue into his arms

"Yeah" Rogue quietly replied looking at the floor the shock now fading and the realisation hitting her. 

Gambit stared at her for a minute. Boy how he loved her and wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was ok and that all was forgiven but how could it he would just be caught in her spell again, the problem being Remmy wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not

"That don't look like no plane I remember from the mansion," Remmy said looking at what was left

"Its not it's a ship I was on a mission in space and it backfired" Rogue answered quickly she hadn't felt like this since her big crush at school

"What are you doing here Remmy, Tanti told me the Tieves are here aren't you in danger" Rogue asked concerned looking around to see if anyone was creeping up on them

"A lot has changed chere" Remmy replied he didn't want to give up all of the information just yet

"Don't I know it" Rogue replied to herself quietly almost so, Remmy didn't here her. But he did he could see it in her face she was full of sorrow, about him he wondered. Every instinct in him wanted to hush her wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. _no_ he thought to himself _don't do this to yourself don't let your guard down_

"Why you asking chere, worried. I thought you would be the last person on earth to ask if I was safe" Remmy hastily replied hurtfully

"I didn't mean it Remmy, I wasn't in a right frame of mind, and I went to find you I really did." Rogue started rambling

"You left me to die!" Remmy shouted at her

"Don't yell at me, I didn't ask to come here I just want to go home alright so leave me to it!" Rogue shouted back this was the last thing she needed right now.

"How the hell are you going to do that? Look at this thing!"

Before Rogue could reply a loud growling noise came from the bushes

"What the " Gambit began

"T-rex!" Rogue finished 

Both got into there stances and began to fight the monster in front of them after a few hits remmy fell to the ground and he thought he was a gonna  but unexpectedly the dinosaur turned around when went straight for Rogue again. Rogue was knocked out of the air and fell to the ground when another dinosaur came next to the first and although both rogue and gambit were acting in team it would not stop the dinosaurs from trying to attack Rogue. Then the Cavalry came more Tieves with spears expertly, together toppling on of the dinosaurs to its death was the other after briefly eyeing Rogue ran of in the other direction. Rogue was helped up by Remmy while the other tieves dealt with the now deceased Dinosaur

"Did you see that it was like they were all after you" One tieve said coming over to the pair

"Didn't just see it felt it too" Rogue replies placing her hand over her stomach

"Chere" Gambit began "Im sorry about what happened before the dinosaur when things got heated"

"Not as much as I am Remmy" Rogue replied both staring in each others eyes with the same longing

"You can stay, as long as you need to get that wreck fixed" Remmy quickly stated quickly tacking his eyes of her

"Thank you"

"Well she better there is no way she is going anywhere without me giving her a once over at least" Cried the Female voice of Tanti as she walked towards the group.


End file.
